Love is a strange thing
by Jazmin209
Summary: Kagome is found unconscious and battered by no other than Sesshoamru. Read to see Sesshomaru and Kagome fall in love with a few bumps along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Kagome is found unconscious and battered by no other than Sesshoamru. Read to see Sesshomaru and Kagome fall in love with a few bumps along the way.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys this is my first Sesshomaru/Kagome fan fiction, so if one of the characters like Sesshomaru doesn't act like he normally acts I apologize. Oh and first review or reviews will be shouted out on the next chapter. So without further a due here is Love is a strange thing.

Chapter 1

The ravened hair girl entered the world full of demons as she exited out the brown old well, she dusted the dirt that got on her white and green school uniform as she looked around and frowned as she saw that her group were not there to welcome her back.

She pouted and rearranged the yellow backpack strap she had on her left shoulder. Kagome looked at the sky and relation dawned to her that it was night. Her group she considered family were probably asleep, but even if they were asleep, Inuyasha would half waited for her.

Kagome started to walk through Inuyasha's forest to the village her friends were her friends were probably at right now. She was walking for what she thought was a couple minutes when something caught her.

She froze while she watched the white flying demons that were carrying souls, flew past her and was in the deep dark forest. She was nearby. Kagome dropped her yellow backpack on the healthy green grass floor and rushed after the soul collectors.

Kagome ran past through green/yellow leaves, brown trees/tree trunks, and a lose sharp branch sliced her exposed milky skin. Kagome hissed quietly as the cut was made on her flawless soft skin she ignored it for now and kept following the soul collectors.

The soul collectors disappeared one by one slowly as they dropped the glowing moonlight orb of a lost soul on the reanimated miko in red and white miko garbs. Kagome finally stopped running when the soul collectors did and leaned over on her legs to breath.

Kagome caught her breath and looked up and immedently regretted it as she was shown something she saw too much of. Quite frankly the scene she was seeing annoyed and hurt her in ways only she could understand.

Inuyasha had his hand on Kikyo's cold hard cheek, caressing it. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and she was in his chest as her fingers danced along his clothed chest. He hooked his finger under her cold chin and brought his lisp to interlock with hers.

Kagome's breath shorten and caught in her throat, all she wanted was to scream and at Inuyasha for being a traitor. This was her worst nightmare, he promised he wouldn't ever see this wretched women who almost kissed her about a hundred times.

No, Kagome didn't like Inuyasha romantically, but this was big betrayal and he broke his promise. He saw how Kikyo once had Kagome pinned to the ground, a dagger coming to slice her throat. He told Kikyo what she was doing and she ran away.

He promised never to come in contact with Kikyo for trying to kill her, but as all his promises he made, he broke it, just like all of his others. Kagome saw Inuyasha pin Kikyo to the tree as he kissed down her neck.

Tears ran down Kagome's cheeks as Kikyo turned her head to her and smirked as she ran her hand through Inuyasha's white hair as he purred and sucked on her collar bone. A quite sob escaped Kagome and Inuyasha broke away from his sucking and saw Kagome.

His eyes widen and he was about to say something, but Kagome sped off from the area, tears spilling from her eyes more heavily. He was about to chase after her, but Kikyo placed her hand on his chest and kissed her way down to his chest.

Kagome had her eyes closed to try to keep the tears from coming, but it was no use, whenever she opened her eyes, her vision would be blurry. She stopped running when she bumped into something hard and fell on her bum.

She opened her eyes and looked up to see a huge ugly purple demon towering over her as he licked his lips as he saw her long legs that could go on for miles. Kagome gulped and tried to get up, but the demon roughly pushed her down to the ground.

Causing the dirt, pebbles, and random things on the floor to pierce her skin making her scratched and bleed.

'Please Kami no.' Kagome pleaded in her mind as the demon grabbed her right leg and spread it open.

Kagome kicked her leg at his wandering hand, a little of her miko power in the kick. The demon hissed and held his burnt arm to his chest. Anger quickly rose to the demon as he took a punch at the human/miko girl.

Kagome grunted as she spit on the floor, her saliva mixed with her red blood. The demon dug his claws in her stomach as he arm went down. Kagome cried out in pain as he saw the bloody red ripped gash on her stomach.

"PLEASE STOP!" She screamed in pain as he slapped her.

He spit on her as she grabbed her two long legs and separated them wide as she cried in pain as his claws sunk in her skin once again. Tears and blood rushed down her face as she saw him unclothe and took her innocence before her eyes.

Sesshomaru walked his lands as he smelled cherry blossoms, blood, and a smelly scent that resembled a skunk came to his scences. He ran to the source of the scents and was meet by a very disturbing scene. A demon impaling himself inside of a girl.

The girl was unconsuices the ugly demon took her in the most fillfiest ways possible. Sesshomaru quickly recognized the girl as her raven hair was in half ways in her face. Sesshomaru snarled at the demon and quickly disposed of him of the useless demon.

Sesshomaru walked oddly fast to Kagome as he brushed her hair away from her angelic face. Her facial feature showed she was in pain. Sesshomaru took off his haior and wrapped it around the shivering girl. He picked her up, his muscular arms wrapped around her petite frame.

She whimpered and he cooed her to sleep as she nuzzled in his chest, searching for the warmth and finally settled in his arms. Sesshomaru, the lord who always had a emotionless face on smiled warmly at the girl in his arms. He walked as quickly as he could to his palace, but careful not to disturb the sleeping girls in his arms.

End of Chapter 1

So how did you guys think of the first chapter? Please leave a review of what you think of the story so far and if I should continue. Have a great day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! I'm soo happy even though this story only had 2 reviews, but it's better than nothing. I'd like to shout out to...**

**crims0nfire! **

**crims0nfire was the first and second person to leave a review which I am thankful for. So please go to her profile and read her 2 addicting Kag/Sess fanf**ictions she created.

**WARNING! Lemony Part! **

**Oh and one last thing! I** **update the chapters on my computer and on my phone so if some chapters seem short it's because I'm using my phone to write the chapter because my insolent brother is a horder. Heheh. Change of the subject. **

**Here's chapter 2 of Love is a strange thing. Hope you enjoy!**

Sesshomaru landed gracefully as he speed walked into his palace, getting looks and stares from the gaurds and servents in the palace. Sesshomaru walked as fast as he could, but was worried about hurting his little Miko in the process. Wait, his miko? Sesshomaru shook his head, it sounded so right. A gaurd was about to speak up to his lord when Sesshomaru's hand raised up, sending him flying to the end of the hall.

The other gaurds and servents jumped at loud sound and stood quite and still as Sesshomaru walked passed them with a bloody bruised up human girl in his arms. They bowed their heads in respect, Sesshomaru ignored their bowed and was finally at the healers room, well infirmary. He openrd the wooden shiny door and the smell of herbs, postions, and venom entered his nose.

He walked in the white room and closed the door behind him, not wanting a peepinng tom to hear or see anything they had no buisness of seeing. The healer, Sesko was currently at his desk, mixing a blue and gold liquid together in a cup. Sesshomaru cleared his throat anf Sesko jumped from his seat and turned around to see his lord holding a human girl who was battered and beaten from head to toe, well hair to toe, some of her hair was ripped out, but was not noticable.

"My lord, I didn't see you their, put the girl on the cot" Sesko told his lord, knowing it wasn't his place to ask questions.

Sesko immdently went to wash his hands in a small pound in the infirmay in the far corner of the white room. He dried his hands and walked to his lord as Sesshomaru placed Kagome grntly on the cot and covered her womenly parts from Sesko. His beast growly possessivily at Sessko in Sesshomaru's head. Sesshomaru told his beast to quite down or he'll banish him from talking to Kagome. His beast quite down, Sesshoamru's head cleared of all growling.

Sesko checke Kagome's heart rythym and checked her pulsr. It seemed slow, but not seriously slow. Sesko went to check other parts of Kagome such as her face, arms, legs, stomach, her breats that had dark hand marks. Sesshomaru growled at Sesko as he palmed Kagome's breast in a professional way. Sesko the went to look at her thighs and saw purple marks on each side of her legs in her inner tigh. Sesko went to his desk and got out some kind of purple postion and white cream which in the future was know was pain reliver and rubbing cream to make the mucles soothe and marks go away.

"Aply this on the miko's injuries everyday, only

once a day." Sesko ordered him giving him the white cream.

"What does this cream do? Will it harm my miko." Sesshoamru growled.

Sesko's eyes widen as he hard his lord call the human girl laying on one of cots his. He shook his head.

"It makes the bruises dissapaear. And this is to relive the pain, agian, only once a day." Sesko said, giving him the postion.

Sesshomaru nodded and put the two things that will help make Kagome better in his pocet as he lifted her in his arms. He nodded a bye to Sesko as he opened the door and shut it behind him loud. Sesko jumped and closed his eyes and went to sit at his desk and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Sesshomaru walked down halls and took severly left and rights to reach his sleeping chambers. He carried Kagome to his fairly large bed that was always so lonely yo lay down in. Kagome wined as her warmtg source and cuddle partner put her on a big silky bed.

Kagome whimpered as she layed in the bed. Sesshomaru carassed her face gently with his clawed hands, carefull not to hurt her with his claws. He thumbed her heartshaped lips gently, he leaned down, his hot breath over her lips as he placed a soft peck on her pink full lips. He shook his head, he was losing his control.

'We can't be like Father, that was this was the whole reason he perished.' Sesshomaru told his beast.

'Father did that because he had someone to protect. Protect mate.' His beast retorded him.

'She's not our mate.' He spat back. 'She's ningen.'

His beast stopped talking to him, when Sesshomaru turned back to look at Kagome, he forgot everything he said to his beast. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead lightly, He went to call a servent to bathe her.

"Rena." Sesshomaru called.

A fox demon appeared before him, Rena has long purple hair and red eyes. She bowed to her lord and waitied for her order from him.

"Bathe Kagome, no harm is to come to her. Do you understand me?" Sesshomaru deamaned.

Rena nodded as Sesshomaru carried Kagome to the springs in the palace. "I'll shall take my leave, If anything happens, I'm in my study," Sesshomaru mentioned to Rena.

"Yes M'lord." Sesshomaru walked out of thr springs, closing the door behind him loudly.

Rena gulped and let out the breath she didn'y even know she was holding in. Rena got out the bathing supplies, she carried Kagome closer to the hot springs. She layed her on her back as she washed her hair with the essonial oils. She then lathered her body in cleaning oil. She then turned Kagome into laying on her stomach. She then lathered her hair in the back of her head in the essonial oil and lathered her body agian.

She grabbed the white and blur shell and dipped it in the water. Bringing it back up to the surface, she gently poured it on the fragile humans body and the dried blood soon dissapaered. She looked at the human in confusion, why was she so important to her lord? Has she bewitched her with her powers? Rena gasped as she looked at the miko. She looked like a fallen angel, her face angelic, pain in her delicate features. She looked at her glowing body, her smaller wounds dissapaered.

Her larger wounds and bruises stayed on her milky skin. Rena shook her head and finished washing Kagome. Rena grabbed a big white clothe and wrapped it around Kagome's petie body. The clothe able to wrap around her 3 times. Rena called to her lord. "lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's senstive ears able to pick up his name being called, rushed to the bathing springs, ripping the door opene from it's latches. He saw Kagome still uncounsioues, wrapped in a large white clothe. He nodded to Rena and picked up Kagome, craddilimg her like a new born baby. He walked to his sleeping chambers and layed her on his bed. He went to his wardrobe and got out a kimono made for women. It was the kimno his future mate would wear.

He unwrapped the white clothe around her and her lucioues, big perky breast. He gulped as he looked at her light brown, almost pink nipple. He felt his erection surged, wanting to be inside the miko. He closed his eyes and breathed out, gaing back a little control. His eyes wandered down her body and stopped at her bald womenhood, it looked so soft and yummy to him. He licked his lips and immdenlty punched himself mentally. He shouldn't be thinking this.

He dressed the miko fast and kissed her forehead while going to his bathroom and taking care of his little, well really big problem. He stayed in the room, flashes of Kagome's body came to mind and he reached his hand to his member and pumped his long thick length. He groaned, imagining Kagome's hand doing it for him. He pumped violently fast as he claws sunk into his member, causing bits of blood to come out, but was imddently healed. He imagine her mouth and cunt wrapped aorund his cock tightly. his squezzed his eyes hard and came.

"KAG-ome." He half yelled out, half whispered as he came. His white seed splattered on the wall and floor. He heaved, sweat builded up at his forehead. He whiped his forhead and cleaned the bathroom, and his hands as he walked out the room and heard Kagome shift in her sleep ans her eyes snapped open, tears in her blue eyes.

**Hey guys! Hoped you enjoyed Chapter 2, please leave a review on what you thought of this chapter what you think gonna happen in the next chapter! Bye peeps! Peace out! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello dudes and dudets! I have 3 reviews for this story whicch is amazing for the beggining! I know some people might be saying, what a loser, but I love, even if it's only**

**one review or one word review!**!

**The third person who review this story was none other than...**

**crims0nfire!**

**She was mentioned in the last chapter, bur since she's so awesome ans supportive! Please gonread her 3 Sess/Kag stories which I might comment are addicting! **

**So here's chapter 3 of Love is a strange thing. Hope you enjoy! **

Kagome awoke in a silky warm bed, she looked up at the cieling and saw esquisite designs painted on them. She then started to remeber everything that happened in the last 48 hours and tears welled up in her blue eyes as she felt percing eyes on her and was meet with sun kissed gold eyes. Kagome gasped as she saw who it was. What was he doing here?

"You have awoken miko" Sesshomaru stated as a fact.

Kagome nodded and looked down to see herself in a beatiful wovena nd deaigned kimono. She traced patterns on the silk, trying to fimd the courage to speak, to fimd out why she was here with the Killing Perfection. Kagome looked up to his eyes still staring at her and she quickly looked back down,

afarid he'll do something she expercined not to long ago.

"You must have lot's of questions."

Kagome nodded as Sesshomaru walked over to the bed. Kagome's eyes widen and cowered int he far corner of the bed away from Sesshomaru, the movement caused a hurt sensation in Sesshomaru, but he shook it off, scolding himself and his beast that was drooling for Kagome's attention. Sesshomaru slowly sat on the bed, carefully, not wanting to scare the miko anymore than he did just now.

"How did I get here." Her voice barley above a whisper.

"I was patrolling my lands when I smelt blood, I rushed to the area and found the sight of a wretched demon having his way with you. As you were out cold." Sesshomaru growled out. Hatting that the demon was inside HIS miko!

'Shut up you balsted horn dog! She is not ours.'

'So you say.'

"I brought you to my palace." Sesshomaru finished.

The girl, well women looked at him with wide eyes and breathed ina nd out. Her teeth chattered a little as she was close to yellow eyes demon, he looked at her witt a emotion she couldn't quite put her finger on, but was supried to see he had a emotion face on. Kagome looked in the eye, which no one ever dared to to do.

"Thank you."

"Hnn." Sesshomaru responded as he looked out the window and estimated the time.

"It's around noon, lunch is to be served." Sesshomaru commented as he got up and reached his hand out for Kagome.

Kagome flinched at the hand and gulped down a whimper, she couldn't let Sesshomaru see her weak. Wait, she was weak. At the very moment, she probably loooked like a unskilled ningen who was a miko. Sesshomaru sighed and picked her up bridal style, he walked with her in his arms until they were at the doors for the dinner table. When the door opened, it looked like a feast!

Kagome felt her stomach growl as she looked at all the wonderfull foods on the table. Rin was already at the table, sitting with her hands on her lap, waiting for something or someone. Rin looked up from her lap and saw Sesshomaru-sama and Kagome-chan. Her eyes light up as she jumped from her wooden chair and ran to them. Kagome saw the littlr girl who traveled with Sesshomaru and smiled at her weakly.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Kagome!" Rin exclaimed.

"Rin. Lower your voice." Sesshomaru deameded.

He was worried her loud voice would hurt Kagome. Not because Rin had a annoying voice, no, Kagome barley woke up from her 'slumber' and had to get use to everything again. It's as if she was passed out from drinking to much sake. Rin nodded and Kagome got out of Sesshomaru's grasp, instanly lossing the feeling of warmth. She shook it off and went to sit next to Rin when Sesshomaru's voice came through.

"Sit here, Miko."

Kagome nodded and went to the chair that was right next to Sesshomaru on his left, Rin was at his right. Sesshomaru instanly regretted telling her to sit next to himas her scent became to intoxicating. Sesshomaru invisably gulped down and felt his member strain agianst his pants. These were the times he thanked the white loose pants he always had on. Sesshomaru unconsouicly brought his chair closers to Kagome as Kagome took no notice of it.

"Eat as much as you like." Sesshomaru voice sounded strained.

"Thank you." Her soft voice were like ringing bells.

Sesshomaru had a shiver go down his spine. He cleared his throat and begin filling his plate with meat, bread, fruit, and a little dessert at the end of the plate. Rin had her plat filled with everything. The little green imp, Jaken was yelling at one of the servents for kicking him, whoch was on a accident since she couldn't see the small demon. Kagome giggle to herself as Sesshomaru's foot meet with Jaken's face, causing him to fly out of the room.

Rin started to laugh with her mouthfull and Sesshomaru gave her look. Rin nodded and looked down and conuited eating. Kagome frowned at the little girl's foul mood and reached her hands out and ruffled her hair. Rin giggled, Kagome smiled at her and Sesshomaru smiled in his mind. Kagome looked around the table and put pig meat, some mellons, poured herself a cup of cold wated and filled her plate halfway.

Kagome grabbed the wooden spoona and scooped up something that tasted and looked like soup. She finished it and went to her next choice of food. When she went to eat some bread, her stomach churned. Kagome eyes widen and held her stomach as she fell from her chair and on the cold floor. Rin gasped and started to cry. "Kagome!"

Sesshomaru rushed to Kagome's

side and picked her up like a baby. The maids and servents gasped at him silently when they saw the emotion in his eyes. Sesshomaru looked at the cheif and glared at him coldly. The cheif gulped and took a step back. Sesshomaru's eyes turned a ruby red, blue outlining his puplies.

"What have you done to her meal?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"No-th-h-hingg my lord!" The chif yelled.

"I'll deal with you later."

Sesshomaru rushed to the Sesko. Sesko was making a healing potions Sesshomaru rushed in the room. He almost dropped the green loquid as he out it om his desk and rushed to his lord and told him to place the girl on the cot. Sesko started to exaim the girl when he placed his hand on her stomach and began go talk.

**Hello Guys! Wanted to leave you guys with a clify. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review of what you think and like, aldo leave a review of what you want to happened and maybe I'll make it happened. Thanks guys! Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry didn't update! The nect shout out is...**

**erica! **

**Thank you erica for reviewing! **

**WARNING! Kinda gory scene!**

**Chapter 3**

"Her organs."

"What is wrong with the Miko's orgnas." Sesshomaru asked, well deamded.

"One of her organs was moved in, I have to perform a open wound surgery."

"Will the Miko be recover fine after?"

"If she is taken care of right, then yes. If wrongly, the organ will

move agian and cause the others to dismemeber." Sesko explained.

Sesshomaru nodded at the surgery. His emotionless face was off as a worried and concered face was replaced with it. Sesko grabbed the neccassery tools and lined them up on the wooden tray next to Kagome.

His mask came back on when Sesko glanced at him.

"Hold her down Lord Sesshomaru. If she wakes... let's just hope to Kami she doesn't."

"Hn."

Sesshomaru placed his cold/warm hands on Kagome's hot soft skin. He almost groaned at the feel of her. Even if it was just her sides he was touching. Sesko grabbed a dagger on the wooden tray and brought it down on Kagome's stomach. Sesko dragged the dagger doen Kagome's stomach as gently and smoothly as he could. Blood and flesh were reaveled as the cutting happened.

Sesshomaru's beast rattled in his cage wanting to break free. Sesshomaru's beast griwled at Sesko, but was not heard as he was still in his internelly growled at gis beast to quite down and let him focus.

Sesko then dug his clean hands in Kagome's open stomach and she started to whimper. Sesshomaru lost control and growled at Sesko and attacked him to the ground.

"M'lord! I have to do this quick if not the miko will die!" Sesko yelped, terriefied for his life and the human miko on the table.

Sesshomaru's red and blue eyes slowly faded as he got up, his claws now nails. His jaw and teeth were back to normal. He got up from the healer as the healer rushed up to Kagome, his now bloody hands were searching inside her when he touched and felt he problem. Kagome whimpered.

"Ses-ssh-" She didn't finaih as she went back to her deep sleep of pain.

Sesshomaur felt his eyes widen in shock and proudness. He was proud she called for him when she was in dnager or pain. Sesko countied to fix the organ in Kagome as he finshied. He hurricly grabbed some thin, strong thread and a needle as he sowed up Kagome. Her soft flawless stomach now had a sowed up wound. Her wound started at the middle of her breast and ended at the top of her belly button.

"Makes sure she eats light food, too much heavy food could cause the organ to move back further." Sesko warned.

"Understood."

Sesshomaru lifted Kagome, the kimono now ruined in blood and rips. Sesshomaru didn't care for the kimono, only for the women in his arms. Sesshoamru started to walked as his beast spoke.

'**Mate.' **

'_She's not our mate, you wretched beast.' _

'**The why did you sprung at Sesko when she was in pain? Why did you keep her in the palace? Why did think of her when you pleasured yourself?'**

'_That was all your actions.'_ Lies.

'**Me and you both know you could have controlled me. You did that too. You want her. I want her. She's perfect.' **

Sesshomaru tried to find something to say, but found nothing.

'_Quite, you, you, beast.' _

'**Oh haven't heard that one before.'** His beast said in sarcasm.

Sesshomaru didn't answer as he made his way to his chambersz He opened the polished wooden door and shut it tight behind him. He pleaced Kagome on his bed as he laid down next to her. He took a closed his eyes and deep breath and Kagome's tantalizing smell hit him with full force. He raised his right hand to carasse her left cheek. He gently lowered his head closers to her.

He placed a soft chaste kiss on her plumps lips. He licked his lips, savoring her taste. He felt his hand crawl down her body and stayed at her hip. He fondled her hip with hsi hands as he mouth watered for me. He quickly took his hands away and shook his head. He suddenly reazlized, Kagome's kimono was ruined. It was covered in blood and teared.

Sesshomaru thought of calling his servents to bathe and clothe his miko, but quickly growled at the idea. He didn't want their unworthy eyes to look at her bare perfect body anymore. He carried Kagome brial style to his restroom. his restroom was a like a big room. Not a meduim sized restroom. A giant hot spring in the middle, a cold spring in the left corner, and a makeshift toliet and aink in the iht corner. A door there placed for privacy.

He gently placed her on the cold stone floor as he untied her ruined kimono. Once tthe kimono was off, his eyes wandered down her face, neck, shoulders, breast. His eyes lingered on her big lucioues breast longer than they were suppose to be. He then reached her stomach were the angrey red scar was at. He lowered his face and placed soft kisses down the scar and back up. He felt goosebumps on her skin as his lips touched her skin.

He backed away and wanted to look at her womenhood, but k ew if he did, his control would break. His beast and heart would take over and all things would be confusin for the miko. He lowered Kagome on the ground agian and lathered her in esssional body oil. He grabed a rag and dipped it in the hot water. He brought it back up and wipped gentky at her body. The blood dissapering with a swipe, than another, than another.

Until her body was clean of any blood or dirt. He rabbed the essioanl oil and massasged her head with the oil. Carefull of his claws as a pleasured moan escape Kagome's mouth. Seshoamru felt his memeber tighten in his loose pants. He quickly washed her the oil off and had a towel over he body. His memeber came into contact with her womenhood as he wrapped her in a towel. Sesshoamru let out a throat moan as he gently rocked his hips in hers.

He had his hands placed on her curvy hips as he worked his way, rubbing his clothed memeber over her wet slit. He thrusted a lite, not enough to enter her folds, but to be in contact with her folds. His beast took over as he pulled his pants down and rubbed his now unclothed memeber agianst her wet slit, his head covered in her slickness. He groaned. "K-a-aggoomm-e-e." He moaned out as he memeber jerked, rubbing agisnt her wet clit.

Kagome moaned as she felt somethinf brush agaisnt her pearl. She gasped as her clit was rubbed agisnt somehing hard. Sesshoamru panted as he kept rocking his hips. He threw himself to the wall hard.

'_You filfthy dog. She was raped and you do this to her. Pathetic.' He thought to himself. _

Sesshomaru pulled up his pants in shame. He was a rapist, well close to one. He grabbed Kagome and walked to his chambers. Placing her on the bed and changing her on the bed. Kagome stirred a little while he dressed her in a new beautiful black kimono.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome awoke to someone touching her cheek. Her eyelids burst open as the source if the touch gone. She slightly whimpered at the feelings gone. Her blue/brown eyes looked around the rooma and landed on the muscular ma-demon sitting down right next to her. She sat up gently as a twinge of pain coursed throught her.

"Carefull Miko." Sesshomaru warned.

Kagoem nodded and smiled ahyly a thim as she rested agiasnt the pillow.

"Are you hungrey?"

"Unm yes Sess-, Lord Sesshomaru."

"You may call this one Sesshomaru."

"Yes, Sesshomaru." She smiled her pearly whites.

"Follow me, if you feel pain, inform this one."

Kagome nodded and followed behind Sesshomaru as servents gasped and pointed. Sesshomaru aent murderoues cold galres at the servents and the servents froze still. They looked down and coutuiednat the ir prevoies task and muttered under their breath. Footsteps were heard as Kagome and Sesshomaru enterd the dinning room. A 9 year old pig-tailed girl ran in, her arms spread out wide.

"Kagome!" she yelled and wrapped her arms aorund Kagome waist.

Kagome flinched at the sudden touch, but realxed and had her arms wrapped around the younge girl. Kagome found herself away from the human child and the arms of a certian demon Lord.

"Carefull Rin. Ka- the Miko is sore from a open wound surgery." Seshsomaru told Rin.

"You can call me Kagome, Sesshomaru." Kagome smiled.

She didn't even mind the demon Lord's arms wrapped around her body. "Rin is sorry Kagome."

"It's okay."

Rin looked at the way her lord looked down at Kagome lovingly. His big bulgy arms wrapped around her wasit romanticaly and protectvily. This was how her faryejr use to look and hold her deceased mother.

Kagome ate a light soup with fragoy squeezed orange juice.

The three of them, well four now, since Jaken decide to come squaking in were in the gardens. Rin chasing Jaken down with flowers in her hand. She giggled as she threw the flowers at him. Sesshomaru and Kagome were sitting on a bench, a amout of distance between tehma ns the two running people in the garden.

"Why did you bring me to your palace?"

**Hey guys! Please leave a review and folloe the story and me please! The reviews mean a lot to me guys! Thanks, bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Dudes and dudets! How is everybody! I'm sorry I haven't been uploading, I'v been on vacation and I haven't had time to write any chapters. I apoligize for that guys and hope you can forgive me. **

**The next shot out goes to...**

**crims0nfire!**

**I know i've shouted her out before, but she's earned it! Go read her 3 Kag/Sess story and I have somehing to say to you crims0nfire if your reading...**

**Thanks for all the support! Also please update your stories because I'm hooked up on them! Hahaha**

**On with Chapter 4!**

"I couldn't just leave you there Kagome. That would go agianst my honner and my rigts of being a lord."

'Also because you're mine.' He added, but shook his head.

"Thank you again Sesshomaru."

"Hn." He replied.

There was a comfortable silenc ebetween them when a question came to Sesshomaru's mind.

"What were you doing out here alone?"

Kagome looked down and felt tears well up in her blue/black sparkley eyes. She looked up at his gold eyes and wipped her tears away. She gulped and sat up straigh at scolded herself for crying over him.

"I went looking for Inuyasha and saw him with the clay pot. He told her he loved her and do anyhting for her. She saw me and they kissed and felt eachother up." She spated out.

Sesshomaru frowned, did Kagome still have feelings for his half brother. Sesshomaru glared at the tree across from him. He nodded and looked to his left and saw Rin poking a faint looking Jaken with a pointy stick she found.

"Do you still harbor feelings for this one's half brother?"

"No. I love him like a best friend. He betrayed me by kissing and sleeping with the women who tried to kill me and him everytime." Kagome spat out.

"Hn."

Sesshomaru felt the Rin's presence coming closer and closer to them. Jaken squaked as he ran after Rin's running body. Rin giggled as Jaken slipped over his robe as Jaken threw profianties at the ground as he stood up from the grass. Rin looked at Sesshomaru and Kagome and saw Sesshomaru protective stance around Kagome.

" Lord Sesshomaru going to marry Kagome-san!" Rin exclaimed.

Jaken chocked on his own spit as he let out a annoying, terrible laugh as he wipped the tears devolping in his eyes. Rin frowned at the laughing green demon and pushed him to the ground and giggled, running away from the yelling demon. Kagome giggled cutliy at the little push as Sesshomaru felt his lip pull up, but stopped himself.

"Kagome! Kagome! Can you be my new mommy!" Rin yelled as she ran closer to them.

Kagome felt shook overcome her and then happiness. It reminded her of how Shippou would call her Mama. She reached for Rin and pulled her in for a hug as she kissed the little girl forehead. Rin smiled and snuggled into Kagome's breast. "Of course Rin." Sesshomaru's beast howled at him to let him out. He wanted to kiss, touch, make love to his mate.

Sesshomaru hissed at his beast to quite down, but felt his pants tigthen at the thought of being inside of Kagome's cunt. He almost let out a throaty moan as he thought of sucking her delicate folds. He could amosr imagine how her juices smelled and tasted like. He licked his lips subconsuicley as he moved closer to Kagome.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Rin has a new Mama." Rin squealled.

"That's good Rin." Was his only responce.

"I feel a little bit hungrey M'lord." Rim blushed as her stomach blushed grumbled.

"Let's go and eat." Sesshomaru suggested and got up.

Kagome was getting up when she felt a stinging pain in her abdomen. She hissed and used the bench as a support. She held her stomach as she clenched her eyes shit at the pain. Sesshomaru saw and frowned, scopping her up bridal style. Kagome felt the pain go away as she opened her eyes to be meet wih molten gold eyes. She blushed and looked down.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Hn."

Rin smiled and giggled at the interaction between her lord and Mama. She ran ahead to give them a little privacy, Sesshoamru mentally thanked the little girl who traveled with him. Kagome looked up and saw Sesshomaru still staring at her. She decide to be bold and keep his gaze. She smiled at him and Sesshomaru felt his memeber grew to the maxuim.

"How old are you?" Kagome asked, inoccently as she bit her lip nervouesly.

"In human years I'm be considered 24 , in demon years I'm 124. What about you?" He asked her, using the slang she used at times.

"Wow. I'm 18, I'm turning 19 in 5 days." Kagome smiled.

"Women younger than you already have a husband and chuldren. Why is it that you arn't." Sesshomaru felt a internal growl, thinking of another demon/male taking what's his. Only he should be inside of her.

Only he should kiss her, only he should hold her and touch her. He was worthy of her, no one else was worthy for him except him. No one would dare touch what is his. Sesshoamru beast agreed and purred as Kagome played with the strands of hair that brushed her cheek. "When is your birthday?"

"It's the 12th day of the begging of the winter." He asnwered.

Kagome and Sesshomaru asked more and more questions learning more and more things about eachother. They were now sitting down on the dinner table as they ate and Kagome giggled and pulled a strand behind her ear shyly. Sesshomaru smiled at her warmly as she ate warm soup. She grabbed the cup and drank the cold water. Kagome knew she was devolping feelings for the demon lord.

The sound of loud footsteps and squealling came from the entrances as the floor shaked as if someone was running to the dinner room.

"Sessho!" A awful high pitched squeal.

A women who was a demon came running in. She had these ugly oragne eyes and silky brown hair. She did have curves at the right places, but were nothing compared to Kagome. She was wearing a small reaveling kimono as she ran. Some kind of white material was showing in one of her breast.

'_She stuffed her kimono.'_ Kagime giggled.

She looked down at her breats and saw that they were full and perky. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and saw her staring at her own breast. His memeber tighten even more as Kagome lightly jiggled one secretly. No one else, but him were suppose to touch those round mounds.

The demon women had to much powered make up placed on her face. She came running in and wrapped her arms around a shocked Sesshomaru. How dare she touch his person.

"My love! I have returned! Maybe we can contuie what we started in your chambers."

Kagome's face instanly fell, her eyes turned dull, the sparkle was gone. She looked in the female demon's eyes and saw lust. She looked at Sesshomaru and he was emotionless. This was probably his mate to be. Kagome felt tears gush in her eyes, her heart clenched. "I'll leave you two to talk." She got up from her seat and was about to exit.

"Close the door! Uhh stupied human."

Kagome closed the door ans felt the tears crash down. She saw the door to the entrace open and ran out. Her beautiful bun undone when she ran. Tears ran down her cheeks. She was stupied to even think the demon lord had feelings for her. She was unloveable. She wasn't worth anything. She was useless. She wasn't needed anywhere.

She reached to Inuayaha's forest and saw the brown well. she stumbled to it and crashed beside it. She sobbed and sobbed. She wasn't made for love. She looked down at the well and looked up at the Feudal Era.

She jumped in the well and the blue/purple light flashed and she was gone.

**Hey guys! Hoped you liked this chapter! Please leave a review, follow me, and follow the story please! Thanks** **for the support dudes and dudest! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey dudes and dudiest! How's it going, I almost wanted to day bro's, but that's Pewdiepie's thing -_- **

**Haha lol. Here are the shoutouts from the last chapter!**

**crims0nfire**

**xxSapphireRainxx **

**Fluffy237**

**Thank you guys for reviwing and being honest about things! **

**So here we go with Chapter 5**

Sesshomaru internally frowned as the demoness wrapped her arm's around his person. He was about to order her to unhand him, but Kagome stood up. "I leave you two some privacy." Sesshomaru about to stand up, but was weighted down by the demoness.

"Close the door! Uhhh stupied humans!" The demoness shouted, as the door closed shut.

"How dare you?" He growled as he felt anger, no, rage course all through out his body.

"Bu-t-t my love. You love-e me." She pouted out.

Sesshomaru pushed her away as she wobbled. Her legs were short, nothing compared to Kagome. Lena, was the demoness name. She was the East lord's daughter. She was always so annoying, always pestering about them mating, or how they were 'destined' mates. He laughed at every pathetic story of what she told the other demoness in court.

He took a sniff and smelled, hurt, betrayl, and salt. Kagome scent wasn't as strong as it was. He stood up worridly, pushing Lena out of his way as he threw open the door to find it empty. His eyes widen as he looked all over the scenery to find her. He sniffed the air, and her intoxacted scent lead to the main entracnce. He raced his way to the entrance as her scent lead into the forest.

He traveled his way to the forest as saw and smelt blood on the floor and on a tree, he took a closer look and saw it was Kagome's. Her wound must of opened while she ran. His body shook at the thought of someone hurting Kagome. Her scent came to a end at the clearing at Inuyasha's forest. He looked around the clearing and saw a head of silky black moonlight hair.

His eyes widen as the hair disappered in the well. He rushed to grab her hair, but it was to late. She was gone, but a strange blue light and the smell of magic came when she dropped to the bottom. He looked over the well and saw it was empty, Kagome was gone, she should have been in the bottom of the well.

Sesshomaru growled as he sniffed the air and she was gone. He sniffed the well, were her scent was the strongest.

'This will probably take me to her.' He thought as he clumsy jumped in and was influged by a blue/purple/white light.

He blinked and saw he was at the bottom of the dingy well. Dirt on his white clothes, he brushed them off elegnalty. He sniffed and he immdenlt cringed at the poution in the air. Kagome and the smell ofagic was also in the air, Kagome's scent was the strongest down here. He looked up and didn't see the blue sky that was usaully filled with white puffy clouds.

He was looking up to a brown, wooden ceiling. He jumped up elengantly and landed beaide the well. He looked around the small space and saw he was in a shrine of saw there was holes the sizes of vertical rentagles and saw light comeing throught. He didn't see any thing to open the door, so he kicked the door out. Wood chips and splinters went everywhere as the door exploded.

(Before Sesshomaru jumped in.)

Kagome climbed up the ladder her grandpa placed in the well to climb back up. She flinched as she looked down and saw her shirt soaked with blood. She touched it gently, but instanly flinched from the pain of her wound. She held on to the ladder with one hand and lifted her white and green shirt. Her creamy white porcelian skin was covered with crimson red blood. She let go of the shirt and contuied to climb as blood ran down her stomach to her skirt.

'Never wearing this agian.' She sighed as she made it all the way to the top.

She limped her way to the exit of the shrine as she opened the door weakily. She limped out and clenched her eyes as the bright light hit her. She felt herself stagger to her house as she coughed, she wipped her mouth, but saw red liquid on her finger tips. "Mo-" She couldn't finsih as she chocked on the blood raising in her mouth.

Her mom, along with her grandpa and brother heard her distant cry as they ran outside to see Kagome on the floor in a fetual postion. A pool of blood forming around her small fragile body. Her white and green school outfit compeltely soaked with blood as they ran to her.

"Oh god Kagome!" They screamed as they went down to their knees, and crowding around her.

"Sota co call the ambulance!"

Sota nodded frantically at his mom as he ran back in the house, Grabbing the house phone and diallin the anbulance, telling them to come as quick as they can. He ran back outside as he saw in he distance the shrine door being kicked in, well out. Wood and splinters went everywhere. Sota, Grandpa, and Mom all ducked over Kagome's body.

A little stream a blood streamig down the corner of her mouth as she gasped for air. They all of a sudden felt a gush of wind as a tall male now stoo directly next to Kagome as he lifited her shirt and began to lick the blood away. The wound slowly closing, but not fully. It would still need some serioues medical condition, but for now it was steady.

They all looked up at the male, that all later realized it was a demon! He looked so handsome, as if his face was chilsiled or he was a Kami sent to the earth. Long snow white hair falling down past his shoulders. His two pointy ears showing, his two mamga purple striped on his flawless pale cheeks. His skin glowed and his body gave out a dangoures, storng aura. Pink mixed with purple eyeshadow that was places on his eyelids.

His alamods shaped eyes, his freakishly, but hot tall structue. Even from the baggy clothes he was wearing, his muscules were outlined. He had his haori off wrapped aorund the wound. Grandpa was he first to react as he got out a worthless satura that didn't work from his pocket and threw it at Sesshomaru.

"Be gone Demon!"

Sesshomaru turned his head to look at the old man, but his attention was quickly turned somewhere else.

"Se-s-sho-o-u."

**Hey guys! Please leave a review, follow, and favorite me and this story! Thanks for all the support guys! ? ﾟﾘﾘ****? ﾟﾘﾘ****?. Soo helpfull! Well bye guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey dudes and dudets! Sorry I haven't been updating! I have been really busy and hope you guys can forgive me.

So here we are with Chapter 6! Hope you enjoy.

"Sir! You can't go in there!" The nurse exclaimed at Sesshomaru as he ignored her and walked in Kagome's hospital room.

"Si-" The nurse was cut off by a mature, but kind women's voice.

"It's alright. He's family." Kagome's mom, Akito sadly smiled.

The nurse nodded sympathetically and looked at the battered, but beautiful young girl in the hospital bed. She looked down and walked out the room mumbling a prayer. Akito, who was holding her daughters small hand in her own waved at Sesshomaru to inch closer.

"Come please." Akito softly ordered.

Sesshomaru, not one to take orders from anybody, nodded dumbly and walked next to Akito as she she took her daughter's hands in his. Sesshomaru shivered as the tingles ran up and down his body as if he was shocked electricity with a loose power cord. Akito stood back and observed Sesshomaru closely as she took in his appearance. He had elf shaped ear's that suited the side of his face. His eyes were the sun in a cold melted version. He always had this cold gaze, but when he was with her daughter, it always went away.

Magma cored eyeshadow fanned his eyelids in a non feminim way. A strong jaw line, his face looked as if it was chiseled and it was a pretty damn good chisele indeed. The purple crescent moon tatted his forehead. The two sided bangs that were on each side of his face. His straight nose, and fangs. The two magma stripes on his cheeks. Her gaze lowered down his body to see his purely white kimono with red designs. They ushered him to take his armor off incase of any questions.

His mokomoko also left at the shrine/house. Her eyes went to his feet and saw he wasn't shoeless like Inuyasha. (Not saying it in a bad way, but in a compression.) He had these black boots, but the boots were somewhat made out of some kind of special material of some sort. Sesshomaru brought Kagome's hand to his cheek as he nuzzled it. Not caring if anyone saw him. His mate's life was in danger. Kagome whimpered as she moved closer to the warmth that lapped at her hand.

"M-o-om." Kagome stuttered out and her eyelid rolled back and her eyes were open.

"Honey! How are you feeling?" Akito rushed to her daughter's side and hd her other hand.

"A little sore." Kagome's voice cracking.

Kagome looked around and meet with the eyes of a certain sun kissed eyes demon. Her seyes widen and she was about to say something, when she exploded in a fit of coughs.

"Careful Kagome." Her mother scolded her.

Kagome blushed sheepishly and looked at Sesshomaru. He stared back with a weird glint in his eyes as he looked at her.

"How'd you get through the well?" Kagome asked surprised.

"All I did was jump down the Bone Seekers well."

"Shippou did that, but he couldn't come to my world." Kagome pondered.

"I'm here and thats all that matters."Sesshomaru pointed out.

Kagome just nodded and stared at the ceiling with a million questions bobbling in her mind.

3 Days Later

"Finally I'm home!" Kagome excited said as she got out the car.

She was about to run to the house/shrine, but a muscular arm wrapped itself around her waist and picked her up. Sesshomaru carried her in the house, with a mental smile plastered on. Kagome blushed and looked down. Over the couple of days she and Sesshomaru have gotten close and closer.

Sesshomaru entered the house, Kagome pointed up stairs and Sesshomaru followed the directions and made it to a pink room. Kagome's scent was the strongest here than any other room in the house.

1 Hour Later

"Kagome! Hojo's here!" Kagome's mom called from downsatirs scared for Hojo.

Hey guys! Sorry for not uploading, but I felt like people didn't like it and stopped, but I wanna do this for my enjoyment and as well yours. So please favorite and leave a review. Bye my lovelies!


End file.
